


Lounge Act

by MeddowsKingRat



Series: 500 Words [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Groupies, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat
Summary: Roger and Crystal get close.
Relationships: Chris "Crystal" Taylor/Roger Taylor
Series: 500 Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905568
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Clog Factory





	Lounge Act

**Author's Note:**

> For the 500 word challenge, and for the Crystal crowd. Prompts are, “This isn’t what it looks like” and vaguely, First Meetings

A groupie had brought it up first, glued to Rogers side as Crystal drove them back to the hotel.

Maybe it was awkward, being in an elevator with your boss and seeing a woman rubbing his junk through his overly tight jeans right in front of him. Then she brought it up, asking in a sultry voice if Crystal wanted to join them. 

He politely declines.

But he didn’t miss the way Roger turned pink at the suggestion. And the way Roger brought it up a few days later while drinking. He wanted to, he said, as long as the women were down for it. Crystal agreed.

Then it became something they threw around here and there, silent agreements, shared blowjobs with a groupie backstage after a show.

But not like this before, not with Roger bringing him to his hotel room where he sees women there waiting 

“Join our little party.” Roger tells him with a grin.

“You’re back.” One of the women purrs, drink in hand

.

Crystal finds himself on the bed, a beautiful brunette bouncing on his cock yet all he can seem to focus on is Roger next to him being blown, letting out little whimpers and whines. 

The girl blowing Roger gets up with a pop, leaning to up to connect her lips with the brunette girl ontop of Crystal. 

“Oh fuck” Roger sighs.

The girl smiles at his response and slowly strokes his cock.

Crystal turns to see Roger looking at him with hooded eyes

“Crys” Roger squeaks his name the hand on his cock twists at his head.

Without thinking he leans to connect his lips hungrily with Rogers, who moans loudly into the kiss, surprising Crystal 

He feels Rogers hands snake up at grab at the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to draw him closer. All he wants is Roger, he hears one of the women speaking but he doesn’t care to make out what she says.

He leans dangerously close, he’s nearly on his side and the woman on top of him gets off. Bracketing Roger he grabs a fist full of his blonde hair and pulls. Roger is squirmy and whiny, he can feel his drooling cock against his thigh, it only makes Crystal grow harder. 

He pulls back for air and looks into his blue eyes before Roger instantly pulls him back down.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed but he knows he’s thoroughly snogged Roger when he pulls back to see his boss’s face blotchy and red, lips glossy and swollen.

“God Roger.” He murmurs as he presses his nose to Rogers cheek

“You’re hot.” Roger states as he rolls his hips up.

Crystal, suddenly remembering the women sits upright and looks around the room. 

Roger is confused when Crystal burst into laughter.

“They fucking left!” He exclaims

Then he remembers, and now he’s laughing too as Crystal rolls off of him.

“Well now I have you all to myself.” Roger states simply.


End file.
